fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Aun'Va Coalition
The Aun'Va Coalition of Tau is an army organised by the greatest Ethereal, Aun'Va, as an elite strike force, and have the best technology and commanders the Tau Empire has to offer. It was created to deal with the direst threats that oppose the Tau Empire, such as Chaos. The force is lead by the Inspiring Commander, Shas'o T'au Mok'than, a student of the legendary Commander Puretide, and served time in a tau colony army, the ice world of Kar'das's Expiditionary Battle Force as the main commander, the role is now replaced with second-in-command, Shas'el Fac'ra Kavosha. The Force is currently involved in the Third Sphere expansion, and are competing for the first place in the Tau's defence with other septs such as the Oresh'uan Sept, and the Kar'das Sept. Organisation They are an above top secret organistation, not one normal tau citizen knows about it. The only sightings are thought to be warriors from just another sept. The only Tau who know about it would be high ranking individuals and a few fire caste forces that have fought with them multiple times, e.g. Oresh'uan. The coalition is situated on the Arus'teu sept, a massive planet on the western borders of the Tau empire. It is organised into five forces, each hand picked from other sept by Aun'va himself so that only the most powerful forces fight under the organisation. Even though they do fight for the coalition, they still keep their original uniforms (Unless fighting as a whole) and have the duty to guard their own originating septs, as well as multiple off-planet assignments. All the forces are given their own base of operations that act outside their home septs, Three of the forces having one of the three moons orbiting Ares'teu as their headquarters (the moons being terraformed so they are hospitable), the fourth is based in a orbital space fortress, and the fifth is based on the planet Ares'teu itself. The Battle Forces *Arctic Wolves (Kar Fer'as)- The first addition to the Coalition, and from the Fa'cra Sept. Led by the feared Shas'el Fa'cra Au'kel, nicknamed 'The Silent Commander' (as besides giving orders, he rarely speaks), almost always uses the Kauyon (Patient Hunter) tactics. The warriors of the force are masters of stealth, and as part of their traditions, shas'ui must master the XV15 and XV25 stealth suits before they may use an XV8 Crisis battlesuit. The force also has the largest amout of kroot and vespid of the coalition. *Sky Dragons (Kor Ayrus) Hailing from the Korva Sept. Commanded by Shas'el Tau'n Kya'taal, she is a potent user of both schools of tactics They are a very technological force, Shas'el Kya'taal goes to war encased in the new XV22 commander battlesuit, also common are teams of XV9 Hazard battlesuits. Their most famous tactic is the sky storm, where most of the fire support is flying in the air, each team flying varying altitudes, making most cover useless. *Black Scorpions (Nen'arollus) Originating form sept the Var'shan Sept, which was destroyed, the tau from the sept now live on Ares'teu. This force is recognised for its extensive use of new technologies, and are always readily accepting new technologies to test, even if it is a very malfuntional prototype. Led by Shas'el Var'shan Arcan'us, he is an old commander, but refuses to retire (Thinking that the best way he can serve the greater good is in the military). He has tested the XV8, XV9 and the XV22 battlesuits, and is the first candidate to try XV28 Rapture Battlesuit, only fresh off the drawing board. Their base is the space fortress, which reflects the force's personality. The force is now interested in purchasing a few of the new Earth Caste titans, known as the XVT51 Battle titans. (T series marking the titan production, which prevents confusion between the regular XV battlesuits). *Aura Warriors (Eaur'las) Originating form Ares'teu before it became the coalition's base planet. This force is known for obliterating the enemies with almost pure use of the Mont'ka (Killing blow) school of tactics. Commanded by the bold and fearless Shas'el Vior'la Es'tera, he inspires his warriors to fight even when all hope is lost. They also use good use of the Tau Navy, transporting the entire Shas'la forces via the air, and destroying large opponents such as titans with crafts such as the Manta bombers and Barracuda gunships. The force's base is located on Ares'teu, the coalition's base planet. *Steel Strikers (Or'shen) Coming from the Ar'nesh'os Sept. This is the latest addition to the Coaliton, since most of the force is still Shas'la, they overwhelm their enemies with numbers. Thousands of fire warriors overwhelm the enemy with endless streams of plasma fire, while large squads of crisis suits deep strike behind enemy lines to deliver quick death. They also make large use of artificial intelligence, utelising gun and sniper drones instead of pathfinders, and also Remora class gun drones for air strikes. The force's commander, Shas'el Ar'nesh'os Nren'sh could be mistaken for a member of the earth caste for his interest in and knowlege of technology, but is a geniune fire warrior. He has also taught all other fire warriors of his force how to repair and maintain drones, giving them what he calls "An Earth Caste view of the Kor'ves" (Kor'ves is tau for Drone, or 'faithful helper'). Gallery Category:Tau Empire